Freezing the Wind
by XeinKaze
Summary: Gray, an Ice Make wizard in Fairy Tail, thinks life can't get any better, he has the looks, friends, and guild mates who care about him. What else could he need? That was his attitude for the longest time. How will it change when a figure from his past who no one knew about came back into his life, making him confused. And what's this about her being recruited?
1. Chapter One: Questions

_**A/N : Hey guys! It's XeinKaze, sorry for the bad chapter, this is my first story, so comment, review, or just read!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, I only own Aaron. Enjoy!**_

_** Chapter One**_

* * *

"Did you hear the rumors?" a girl asked her friend sitting next to her at a restaurant.

"Huh, what rumors?" her friend asked, confused.

"Fairy Tail might be getting a new member!" the girl said enthusiastically.

"No way? Really? I wonder what kind of wizard it'll be this time! Is it a boy or a girl, do you know?" the friend also asked.

"I am not sure what type of wizard it is, many rumors go around on that one, my sources have not confirmed any of them yet, but it is a girl. I also have been told she is fairly young, around sixteen or seventeen." the girl answered her curious friend.

"Hello ladies, may I ask you a few questions about this 'new girl'?" a male voice asked next to them.

The two girls jumped, and looked at a tall, well muscled boy with spiky black hair. His cold blue eyes looked at them indifferently, waiting for them to respond.

"Oh my, it's Gray, Gray Fullbuster!" the girls friend swooned, hearts appearing in her eyes.

"Yes, of course! Anything for you!" the girl shouted, hearts also appearing in her eyes.

"Who is this girl who Fairy Tail is recruiting?" he asked, pulling up a chair to their table.

"Well, so far she is nameless, but she is around sixteen or seventeen. According to rumors, she is either a fire, ice, wind, or light wizard. Some of my sources have said she has been affiliated with Fairy Tail for sometime now, just never actually joined. Some say the master has attempted at recruiting her, but she would disappear every time he tried." the girl said, relaying all of her information.

"And you girls names are?" Gray asked, flashing them a thankful smile.

"M-my name is Taylor, Taylor Reese." the girl with the information said, her cheeks flushing from the smile.

"I'm K-Kris Peterson." the friend said, speechless.

"Well, I must thank you girls for your help. See you later, Taylor, Kris, it was a pleasure to speak to you all, but I am afraid I must be going, my friends seem to be getting slightly inpatient."

"HURRY UP YOU DROOPY EYED FREAK!" another male shouted, fire spewing from his mouth. His pink hair spiked in every direction.

"Shut up, Natsu! I'm coming!" Gray shouted, his right hand into a fist. An irritated tick mark appeared on his forehead, growing as he and Natsu exchanged their usual banter.

He quickly exited the building where two girls, a cat, and the fired up Natsu waited.

"Gray, what was all that about?" one of the girls asked. Her blonde hair swayed slightly in the breeze, and her brown eyes shining with curiosity.

"Just wondering if they knew anything about this new person Gramps is 'recruiting'." he said, shrugging it off.

"And, what did you find out?" the other girl demanded, her scarlet red hair also swaying slightly.

"Nothing, it was all useless information other than she's around our age, and an old friend of Fairy Tail whose remained a secret." he said, disappointed.

"Well, only way to know is to hurry back to the guild and find out for ourselves!" Natsu shouted, holding a fist in the air. "Let's go Happy! We need to hurry back!"

"Aye sir!" a blue cat shouted, appearing behind Natsu.

The group headed out, making their way to the train station.

"Ah, why do we always need to take the train?!" Natsu screamed, being dragged on board by the ear by Erza. He isn't affected by the transportation until the trains engine starts up, and he falls over, drooling all over the place.

* * *

They all sit down, ignoring Natsu's twitching and uncomfortable figure next to them, settling down for the two-hour ride to Magnolia.

After the train arrives in the city, the three of them exit the train, dragging Natsu behind with them. Once he hits the normal ground, he jumps back to normal.

"Alright! Now to get to the guild! I'm all fired up!I want to meet the new kid!" Natsu shouted, his energy quickly returning.

The other three sweat-dropped, yet followed him anyways.

The city was alive, and bustling with people. Various shops lined their path. Bakery's, bookstores, restaurants, general stores, grocery stores, magic stores, floral stores, and many more.

The group smiled and waved at the citizens as they passed, many returning the gesture and welcoming them back from their latest assignment.

"Ah, welcome back you guys! Can I offer you a cake for your return?" a pastry chef shouted to them.

Erza's eyes sparkled, " That would be lovely! Do you have any strawberry cake?"

"Of course Erza! Here you are!" he said, handing it to her.

She gratefully accepted it, smiling to herself.

After a while of walking, the group finally stopped in front of the guild.

They all filed into the main hall, quickly being welcomed back by Mira Jane.

"Ah! Welcome back you guys!" she shouted, smiling widely at the group.

"Mira! Where's Gramps?" Natsu shouted, a grin stretched on his face.

"He's over there drinking and talking to a girl." Mira said, pointing to a table on the opposite side of the room.

"Gramps!" Natsu shouted, running quickly to the Master.

"Yes, Natsu?" he asked, taking a swig of his drink, sighing in content.

"I heard you were trying to recruit a new wizard! Where is she!?" Natsu spoke quickly.

A cough sounded from behind Natsu. He turned around and was greeted with an auburn-haired girl with crystal blue eyes.

"Ah! Who are you!?" Natsu shouted at the girl.

"That is none of your concern, Salamander. But if you do not mind, you interrupted Master Makarov's conversation with myself." she said, her eyes void of emotion.

"Aw, lighten up Aaron! No need to be so harsh on the boy!" Master said, obviously drunk.

"Alright then." she said, nodding at him.

"Are you the new girl?" Gray asked from behind Aaron, staring at her back.

"Yes, and who may I ask is wanting to know?" she said, turning around, only to widen her eyes in shock.


	2. Chapter Two: The Search

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the really long wait, my little cousin was messing around with my laptop and accidentally deleted this chapter.. It takes me a long time to rewrite things I was already satisfied with, so here it is finally! It isn't as great as I thought it would be, but it is my first story, so read, enjoy, and review if you'd like to!

* * *

Gray froze, his eyes widening and frame trembling.

"G-Gray?" she asked in disbelief.

"Aaron?" he asked in return.

"I'm sorry Makarov, but I must decline your offer once more. I must be going now." she said hurriedly, her voice trembling.

"W-wait Aaron!" Gray shouted, as the girl rushed out of the guild, knocking her chair over.

Gray looked at the door, then back at the Master.

"Gramps? Why was she here?" Gray asked, picking up the fallen chair and slowly sitting in it.

"That's one of our guilds biggest allies, has been for almost 10 years Gray. What I would like to know is how it is you know her. She was kept a secret." Master said, suddenly sounding sober.

"Almost 10 years? But that was right after.." Gray said, holding his head.

"Oi! Droopy eyes? You don't look too good." Natsu said, poking the ice mage's forehead.

"Shut up Natsu! Or do I need to force your mouth shut!" Gray shouted, his normal demeanor reappearing.

"I'd like to see you try! I can kick your butt any day!" Natsu said, getting in Grays face.

"Hah! In your dreams!" Gray retorted, pushing his head against Natsu's.

The two went at it, tumbling along the floor.

Erza walked up to Master, crossing her arms.

"Master, is there anything you wish for us to do about her recruitment?"she asked, looking at the short man.

"Ah hem, yes, I would like for the four of you to try to convince her that officially joining our guild would be beneficial. Sadly, now that she's seen Gray, it may be slightly difficult to find her for quite a while. She most likely has gone with the breeze. I wish you all luck!" he said, grinning, and taking a swig of his drink again.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Let go Erza!" Natsu and Gray shouted in unison as Erza held both their ears.

"Get ready, we are going to look for Miss Aaron. It was requested by Master." she said coldly, dropping them, both of the boys falling on the ground.

"Alright! Another job!" Natsu shouted with enthusiasm.

"How are we even supposed to find her? Didn't Master say she 'has gone with the breeze'. So how do we know where this 'breeze' is taking us?" Lucy asked, pouting at the thought of doing so much work.

"I honestly have no idea Lucy, but we must start somewhere. Let's spread out around Magnolia asking the citizens if they've seen her. Someone must have saw the direction she fled to. Natsu, you get the Northern Districts, Gray, you get the Eastern Districts, Lucy you get the Southern, and I'll get the Western, understand?" Erza said, spouting her orders left and right.

"Yeah yeah, can we get a move on it? The longer we wait the farther she'll get." Natsu said lazily.

"Meet back here at 5 o'clock. Now go!" Erza shouted, running towards the Western part of the city.

* * *

Each person spread out in the direction they were given, while Happy flew over head looking on the roof tops trying to spot her.

**With Erza**

"Excuse me sir, have you seen an auburn-haired girl, around this tall, running by here?" Erza asked a shopkeeper, holding her hand slightly above her head.

"Ah no, I'm sorry, she hasn't passed by my shop this afternoon, but I know the woman you speak of." he said, apologizing.

"Oh well, thank you anyways. Do you have any suggestions on where I should check next?" she asked him.

"Well, sadly no. I wish I could be of more help Erza-san, but I'm afraid I only see her when she's doing a job, or buying some food from my shop." he replied.

* * *

"It is quite alright, but if you do happen to see her, please let me know." she said, leaving to go the another shop. Everywhere Erza went from there shook their head and gave her the same basic answer of, "She hasn't been here today, but check again tomorrow if you like!" After a while, Erza decided to just head back to the guild early.

**With Lucy**

"Um, pardon me ma'am, have you see a girl with auburn hair, slightly taller than I am?" she asked a floral shop worker.

"Oh my, do you mean Aaron by any chance?" The woman asked her.

"Yes ma'am, I do. Have you seen her."

"I know her, she's such a sweet young woman. Always offering to help us carry our heavier products. She comes by every Saturday offering her help, asking for no pay in return. Such a nice girl." The woman said, staring off into space.

"Has she come by today?" Lucy asked again.

"I'm afraid not, I was hoping she would though, I need a little help with deliveries. Would you mind helping me?" she asked Lucy.

Lucy sighed and nodded, " Yes I can, but only for a little while, I have to find her."

"It should only take a few, come on, follow me." she instructed, handing her 6 different floral baskets. She sighed, slowly following after the woman.

**With Natsu**

"Hey, Aaron! Where are you!?" he shouted, looking around.

He spotted a shop owner sweeping their porch, and quickly approached them.

"Excuse me, have you seen an auburn haired girl running around?" he asked the man.

"I'm afraid I haven't, I just got home not too long ago, would you like to ask my wife?" the man said, dumping the dirt into a garbage bin.

"Yes!" Natsu said, grinning widely while the man went inside to fetch his wife.

"Hello young man, may you describe the girl to me?" the woman asked, slowly sitting down in a chair on the porch.

"She has long auburn hair, blue eyes, very formal, um she's around my height, and was running." he listed off.

"Ah yes, I saw her when I was talking to my friend Clara down in the more Eastern area. Poor girl, looked terrified. I had stopped and asked her what was bothering her since she helps my husband out a bit, but she just shook her head and said she would be fine, then ran off again." she told him.

"Do you know which way she went?" Natsu shouted, jumping up."

"She was heading to the woods around that part of town, probably to the river."

"Thank you ma'am! I have to go now!" Natsu said, running off towards the Eastern District.

**With Gray**

'Where should I look..' Gray thought, running from where they departed from.

He looked up and down all the streets of the district, slowly getting more anxious.

'Where could she be! Think Gray, think!' he chanted in his head.

He went door to door asking everyone if they have seen her, just to make no progress.

He checked in the park, inside shops, and even on the tops of buildings.

He was about to check the park again when he noticed a man sitting on a bench.

"Excuse me, have you seen a girl with Auburn hair running by?" Gray asked the man sitting on the bench.

"Yes, she ran that way around thirty minutes ago." he said, pointing towards the river.

Gray thanked him, then took off towards the river.

A few minutes later

Gray could tell he was getting close to the river by the distinct sound of running water.

In the distance, he could see a girl with long, flowing hair sitting on the shoreline with her knees to her chest, her porcelain hands pulling at the grass surrounding trembling her frame.

'There she is!' he thought, picking his pace up.

He quickly caught up to her, and stood in the grass next to her.

"I finally found you!" He exclaimed, panting slightly.

"G-Gray what are you doing here?" Aaron asked, jumping up, away from the ice mage.


End file.
